Unused Content in Burnin' Rubber 5
Like any other game with cut content, Burnin' Rubber 5 has cut content. Most of this content was found by Joker, Razor, and BRZ_STI. Screenshots are by BRZ_STI and information are from The Cutting Room Floor and BRZ_STI. Cut Skins Taxi Taxi in the beta build of Burnin' Rubber 5 has 4 skins, possibly leftovers from Downtown Drift. Rhino Like the Taxi, the Rhino has 4 skins in the beta build of Burnin' Rubber 5 and the textures are from Downtown Drift. For some odd reason, the 3 unused skins were carried onto the HD Standalone version. Tank The Tank has 4 skins in the beta build of Burnin' Rubber 5. In the final game, it only has 1. Taurus The Taurus has 4 skins in the beta build of Burnin' Rubber 5. In the final game, it only has 1. Mammoth The Mammoth originally had a second skin that was the same design as the fourth skin but instead of it being orange, it was red. In the final game, it's the white-and-black color with a purple flame. Evader The Evader in the beta and original Burnin' Rubber 5 game was almost the same size as the ADP, which makes no sense because it's just the Rally 7 with a bodykit. Anyways, the HD Standalone version fixed the size to make it a bit less annoying. Vulcan The Vulcan in earlier builds had actual sponsors instead of fictional sponsors. You can see the early Vulcan in the Speedway track icon. Images Taxiskins.png Rhinoskins.png Tankskins.png Cut Bodykits For some reason, Xform put body kits on certain vehicles in-game. In fact, they managed to leave the stock kits on the vehicles which is a kinda-big oopsies. Cut Weapons There's mentions of cut weapons in the game. These cut weapons were planned to be in the Shockwave and HD port of the game, but they didn't appear in the final game possibly due to limitations. Swarm Pod Swarm, in-game model called "Swarm Pod" is a broken weapon that doesn't work like the other cut weapons but this weapon is unique. Not because of it's design, but because of how the weapon works in-game. The Weapon shop can see that there's a weapon called "Swarm", but it can't be placed on any car due to the "Swarm" weapon needing the "Swarm" weapon and can't find it. The Weapon shop can't show the thumbnail of "SwarmPod", but at least the weapon placement works until you switch to another car, you destroy your car, or go to a race due to the weapon lacking the "SwarmPod" script. Nitro Booster Originally appearing in Burnin' Rubber 4, this weapon was a nitro booster that would make your car go faster and have nitro flames on the exhaust port of the car. The only remains of the weapon in Burnin' Rubber 5 is in the weapons texture. Images swarm pods.png|Swarm Pods AirSupportAttach.png|Air Support Attach IonCanonAttach.png|Ion Cannon Attach ArtilleryAttach.png|Artillery Attach RemoteControlAttach.png|Remote Control Attach drone.png|Drone homingmissiles2.png|Alternative version of the Homing Missles from Burnin' Rubber 5 HD. Cut Pickups Detonator Detonator is a leftover of Burnin' Rubber 4's Detonator that was cut in development. Cut Engine Sounds For some odd reason, there's leftovers of 5 vehicle sounds from "Burnin' Rubber: Crash 'n' Burn". They can function in Burnin' Rubber 5 HD, however the engine sound applies to every car. Sources * https://tcrf.net/Burnin%27_Rubber_5_HD